


Smutty Universe

by AmberSerpentine



Series: Smutty Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSerpentine/pseuds/AmberSerpentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Universe is a magical boy with a grand destiny. His best friend is Connie Maheshwaran, an intelligent and athletic girl who embodies everything he loves about humanity. The time has come for the two of them to take their relationship to the next level--and maybe to bring in some of the rest of the cast as well.</p><p>In case it needed to be said after reading the title: THIS IS SMUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cleanliness is Important

Connie Maheshwaran grudgingly got out of the shower, blinking through the steam to grope for a nearby towel. Twenty minutes was less than she liked, especially on a hot summer day, but she was meeting Steven soon and she never liked to be late for anything—least of all a full day of fun activities with her best friend.

As she stepped free of the shower, she ignored the glasses sitting on the sink and examined herself critically in front of the bathroom mirror. It had been a few months since Steven’s magical indirect kiss—delivered through a juice box, of all things—had cured her chronic nearsightedness, but she was still amazed at the ability to look at herself in a mirror right after a hot shower without having to worry about her glasses fogging up constantly.

Her parents didn’t yet know about her miraculous recovery, nor did she intend for them to find out anytime soon. They were freaked out enough by Steven’s nontraditional family; she didn’t want them to know about magical saliva or indirect kisses or anything else that might make them worry about their only child’s frequent semi-alone time with a boy her own age.

Connie wiped the mirror clean and took a good look at what she saw there. A brown-skinned girl not yet in her teens, long black hair made even darker by being wet. She sometimes thought she might be too skinny, but her mother assured her that she would grow out of being gangly in time. For now, she was at least grateful for the tone the mirror revealed to her. She had been involved in sports—mainly tennis and gymnastics—since she was little, but taking up fencing with Pearl had started to give her real definition.

She traced a hand lightly over her flat stomach, surprised slightly at the taut muscles she felt playing under the skin. Not much longer, she considered, and she would have a regular six pack. She was grateful that she hadn’t become bulky from the swordplay; she was still lithe, still lean, even if she felt she could bear to put on a little softness in places. Like Steven—he was soft and pudgy, still not out of his baby fat. She didn’t think he would ever be skinny by anyone’s standards, and she liked it that way.

Thinking about fat, Connie’s gaze wandered up to her chest, still almost as flat as her stomach. Her budding breasts were little more than vague outlines on her chest, and her dark nipples stood out almost as far as the breasts beneath them. Her areolae were small, making the stiff protrusions seem even larger by comparison. She’d had to start wearing training bras last year just to keep them from showing through everything she wore during class, more than because she had very much to hold in place.

She brushed her hands lightly over her breasts, gasping at the sensations that shot through her body from contact with the sensitive nipples. After a moment to compose herself, she cupped the tiny mounds. Were they any bigger than the last time she had checked? She thought maybe. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Either way, she was showing signs of maturity in other ways, even if they were less welcome. She focused on the vee between her legs, running her fingers down her belly again to the mons just above her vagina. Another hair, curly and dark, had sprouted there since the last time she had checked, a few days back. She sighed deeply and grabbed a pair of tweezers out of the medicine cabinet. She deftly plucked the unwelcome hair, dropped it in the toilet, and then sterilized the tweezers with a quick splash of rubbing alcohol.

Connie was conflicted about her incoming public hairs. There hadn’t been that many yet, and she was grateful for something showing that she was growing up, but she couldn’t stand body hair. It just felt so untidy. She had been shaving her legs and armpits since just before getting a training bra, even though she barely needed to do so, and she meticulously watched her upper lip for any sign of the downy hairs her mother called “womanstache.”

She suddenly realized that her grooming had taken up easily another twenty minutes, so she quickly finished drying off, wrapping her hair up in another towel before brushing her teeth, flossing, gargling, and brushing again. There was no point neglecting dental hygiene, after all.

After finishing her ablutions, Connie pulled the towel off of her hair and sat naked on the toilet, pulling out a brush to work over her long, thick hair the several hundred times she needed to feel confident that it was all in place. She briefly touched the spot where she had pulled out the rogue public hair, rubbing the sore place to get the sting out, then gradually letting her fingers drift lower, still rubbing slightly in the pretense that she was just trying to ease a sting.

As her fingers brushed the bump at the top of her hairless slit, she sighed languidly. The intense feelings that radiated out from her touch made her whole body quiver and warmth deeper than any shower spread all the way from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Her eyes glazed slightly as she toyed with her clitoris, flicking the tip with a finger then caressing it with her thumb. She briefly considered just taking the time to masturbate before going out, but sadly dismissed the idea. She just didn’t have the time.

After the changes in her body had started last year, Connie’s mother had started telling her about the facts of life. Connie was an inquisitive and intelligent girl who had access to the internet, so she hadn’t had the heart to tell her mother that she had known all about sex and the like for months already. Something useful had come out of that conversation, though; Connie’s parents might be conservative, hovering, and even shrill at times, but at least they weren’t complete prudes too. Connie’s mother was a doctor, after all.

Talking with her mom about sex stuff had let Connie know that it was okay to explore her own body—in private, of course—and it hadn’t been long before those nightly explorations had paid dividends in the most amazing sensations she had ever felt. Sometimes she had to stuff her face into a pillow to keep her parents from hearing the results of those private moments, and regular sessions of masturbating had helped take off some of the pressure she felt from having such a demanding family life.

Steven had helped too, in other ways. Finally having a friend—and a magical friend to boot—had started to give Connie a sense of personal worth she had never known before. She knew her parents loved her, but sometimes she worried that they only loved the potential she had, instead of her personally. Steven was the most guileless, open person she had ever met, and he adored her. It felt good to be wanted, to be cared for as a person.

Thinking about Steven so shortly after touching herself was unusual—normally, she thought of him before she started, not after. Lately, almost all of Connie’s nightly “exercises” had involved thinking about Steven. She thought of them kissing, of him tracing his big, soft hands up under her sundress, of the two of them fusing in a different way than when they danced.

She hadn’t dared try anything with him yet, though. On top of being guileless, Steven came across as incredibly innocent. He didn’t own a computer, he didn’t have cable, his television was so old Connie thought it might have tubes in it, and she wasn’t entirely sure anyone had ever told him about where babies come from. The very idea of approaching Steven about sex stuff seemed somehow inappropriate, like she would be corrupting his purity.

Still, every time she was around him lately, she just wanted to pull him in close and start kissing him. She didn’t know where it would go from there, and she thought that the two of them were probably still a bit too young for any of the other fun things she had thought of, but she was definitely ready for some kissing. She just hoped that she wasn’t incredibly terrible at it.

Sighing in disappointment, Connie stood up and quickly finished brushing her hair before pulling on her clothes. Polka-dotted underwear and a pale yellow training bra went on under the strapless yellow sundress she had picked out for the day. Her sandals and sun hat were waiting for her by the door, along with a satchel holding a couple of books she was hoping to get Steven to read, her violin, and a pair of conservative pajamas.

Her parents had finally agreed to a sleepover at Steven’s house, with the understanding that Steven’s “aunts” would be present at all times. That was the agreement whenever she was visiting with Steven, of course, but her parents had been especially emphatic about it when it came to a sleepover. She thought that Steven and his dad sleeping over at the Maheshwaran house when they had been snowed in had convinced her parents that he didn’t have any nefarious activities in mind. She wondered how they would feel if they knew their pristine daughter was the sex-crazed one of the two.

Once she was at his place, the fun—if not the fun she exactly wanted—would begin. Steven would provide the snacks, which was good since her parents didn’t like her eating things that had sugar in them, as well as figuring out the day’s activities. He was good at that sort of thing. Connie had never yet had a boring day with Steven Quartz Universe. She had risked her life a few times, but she had never once been bored. She hoped that Steven might be ready for some of the “fun activities” she was contemplating sooner or later, but for now, it was always good to spend time with her best friend.

“Are you ready yet, Connie?” came her mother’s voice, drifting up from downstairs. “Greg is here to pick you up!”

Connie smiled and dashed to the bathroom door. “I’m ready, mom! Tell Mr. Universe I’ll be down in just a minute!” she called back.

“Hi, Connie!” Greg Universe called from somewhere below. She giggled behind her hand at the image of Steven’s dad, dressed in that awful cherry sweater he was wearing every time he came to the Maheshwaran house, standing in the doorway and shouting past her mom.

Smiling the whole way, Connie skipped down the stairs, wondering what amazing things her best friend would come up with today.

 

***

 

“I’m so sorry, Connie!” Steven wailed, jam running down his face and dripping slowly onto his shirt.

“It’s okay, Steven,” she replied, pulling off her useless glasses and staring at the red smears covering them. She reached up with one had to touch her dark hair, not surprised at all to find jam smeared all over her head. In fact, looking down, she saw that she was splattered from head to toe with sticky, red jam. “Who could have known that putting jam cakes in the microwave could have made them so unstable?”

“I think it’s Pearl’s fault,” he said mournfully. “The last time she took the microwave apart for spare parts, she must have ‘improved’ it again.”

“Blech,” Connie grumbled, fishing out a piece of burnt jam cake that had somehow gotten in her mouth. It had probably happened while she was gaping at the sight of the microwave door blowing off its hinges and hurtling across the room like a flaming comet. She and Steven were both lucky that no one had been hurt and that nothing beside the microwave had been destroyed.

“Let me get you a towel or something,” Steven offered, but Connie held up a hand before he could run off.

“I don’t think a towel is going to cut it,” she told him. “I think I need a bath.”

“That’s a good idea!” he agreed immediately. “While you’re getting started, I’ll put your clothes in the wash. You can wear one of my shirts until they’re done.” He smiled broadly, and Connie felt the last of her annoyance from the microwave exploding washing away in the warmth and honesty of that smile.

“What about you?” she asked. “Shouldn’t you clean up too?”

“I suppose so,” he said, looking down at his jam-covered clothes. “You go on ahead, though. I have to use the warp pad to get up to the laundry.”

He paused, looking at her expectantly.

“What?” she asked, feeling vaguely uncomfortable.

“Oh,” he said, seeming confused. “I just thought you wanted me to wash your clothes. You’ll have to take them off first.”

“Oh!” she exclaimed, her cheeks burning with sudden embarrassment. “You’re right. Sorry, I guess I wasn’t thinking. I’ll go into the bathroom and pass them to you through the door after I get undressed.”

“Okay,” Steven agreed, drawing out the word as though he still didn’t really understand. “I’ll grab extra shirts and stuff on the way back.”

Connie smiled and nodded in agreement. Something had been off about the conversation in a way that she wasn’t really familiar with, but everything seemed to be back to normal now. She padded her way into the bathroom and quickly stripped to her underwear. Seeing red splatters on the bra and panties as well—and how had that happened?—she went ahead and threw those on the pile too.

Now completely naked in Steven’s house, with Steven just on the other side of the bathroom door, Connie felt her lower regions tingle slightly with the forbidden nature of what she was doing. Her parents certainly wouldn’t approve, that was for sure. She reminded herself that it was just a bath and quickly composed herself before cracking the door just wide enough to slip her clothes through.

“Here you go,” she said, leaning around to see Steven standing there waiting for her. He took her clothes with a smile and bounded off, leaving Connie with a brief glimpse of his bare shoulder and back.

“Be right back!” he called as he dashed around the corner to the warp pad. Had he already taken off his own shirt? She supposed that boys didn’t have as much of an issue going shirtless as girls did, though she could never remember Steven taking off his shirt around her before.

When she heard the warp pad chime, she closed the bathroom door and walked to the tub, turning on the hot water to start it filling up. She had always been surprised how huge Steven’s tub was, especially considering that she didn’t even know if the Crystal Gems took baths, but it definitely fit the scale of the rest of the house. Everything seemed to have been built slightly larger than normal, from the open ceiling in the main room to the extra-long kitchen counter. The bathtub was no exception, and Connie could easily imagine fitting at least three people in it.

She grabbed a wooden bowl from next to the tub and sat down on a low stool next to it, quickly rinsing herself off like she had seen people do in anime. She had always wanted to try out a Japanese-style bath, but she quickly realized that the process of cleaning outside the tub was really cold. Her nipples were hard enough to cut glass after just one bucket of water, and she decided that maybe people in anime were just tougher than she was. She hurriedly washed off the suds and stood up to step into the filled bath, when she heard the door open behind her.

Connie turned around to see Steven walking into the bathroom nonchalantly, carrying a stack of towels, red shirts, and washcloths. He was stripped to the waist; below that, he was wearing only a pair of white underwear, the kind her father sometimes called “tighty whiteys.”

“Steven!” she gasped, bringing her hands around to cover her breasts and crotch.

“What!” he exclaimed back, looking startled. He looked back and forth, struggling to keep hold of the clothes he was carrying, finally throwing them up into the air where they rained down around him. “Is it a gem monster?” he asked, holding up one arm in preparation to form his crystal shield.

“No!” she responded, turning her back to him. She then realized this only presented her bare ass to him, then turned back to face him, her hands constantly moving to try and cover as much area as possible. “I’m… naked!”

“Ohhh,” he sighed, looking her up and down as though he had just realized that she wasn’t wearing clothes. “Sorry, Connie. I wasn’t thinking.”

Connie relaxed for a moment, thinking that it had just been an innocent mistake—how very Steven of him—before he reached down and stripped his underwear off in one swift motion, tossing them into the hamper in the corner of the room without a second glance.

“Now we’re both naked!” he exclaimed, his tone indicating that he thought the problem was clearly solved.

Connie wanted to say something more to him, something about how it wasn’t okay for him to walk in on her and especially not okay to take all his clothes off in front of her, but all she could do was gape. She felt her mouth drop open in astonishment, and her hands slowly fell away from concealing her body as she tried to take in what she was seeing.

Steven stood in front of her, his fists on his hips and a smile on his face, the way he always looked when he thought he had come up with a brilliant idea. It wasn’t his posture that drew Connie’s notice, though; it was what hung between his legs. Connie had seen penises on the internet before, even some pretty big ones, but this was the first one she had ever seen in real life—and it was huge. Steven’s penis was only about four inches or so flaccid, but it looked absolutely enormous on him, and it was easily as thick as two or three of Connie’s fingers held together. Considering that Steven was several inches shorter than she was, his cock was entirely disproportionate to the rest of him, a genuine monster.

Connie thought briefly about the ocean worm that had nearly killed them both on the day she first met Steven Universe. Steven’s penis didn’t have a mouth on the end of it, but it certainly seemed just as big to her staring eyes.

Connie looked him up and down, observing his soft, pudgy body. Steven had a layer of baby fat still clinging to him, and every inch of him looked like a child—except for his penis, which would easily put grown men to shame. He had no hair on his body at all, which relieved Connie a little bit. She had considered in her frequent fantasies that he might have a patch of curly black hair in his crotch to match the one on top of his head, but he was still smooth and silky all over.

“What’s wrong, Connie?” Steven asked, his smile fading away. He looked down at himself and twisted back and forth to get a better look at his own body. “Do I have something gross on me?”

“You’re naked,” she said in a flat voice, finally looking back up at his face. “Why are you naked?”

“I thought we were gonna take a bath,” he responded, clearly confused.

“Do you usually take baths with other people?” Connie asked him.

“I used to take baths with my dad all the time,” he said, nodding. “Pearl and Garnet used to take baths with me too.” He paused and scratched his chin with a finger. “Not Amethyst, though. She’ll only take a bath if Garnet holds her under until the bubbles stop.”

“Doesn’t it bother you, being naked in front of me?” she asked, finally letting her hands drop away completely.

“Should it?” he asked, walking to the bath and testing it thoughtfully with a toe. Connie was amazed at the way it made his penis sway back and forth, moving like an elephant’s trunk. “Hot!” he exclaimed happily before jumping in, splashing water over the sides in a cascade. He paddled around the enormous tub for a few moments before turning to look at Connie. “Aren’t you getting in?” he asked.

Wordlessly, Connie nodded and took a few halting steps forward. Everything in her, every lesson about privacy and propriety from her stifling parents, started screaming as she walked naked toward Steven. For his part, Steven’s eyes never seemed to wander below her neck, besides his initial assessment before he had taken off his underwear, and he never lost his expression of childish glee at the idea of taking a bath with his best friend. He didn’t seem ashamed at all.

“I let Pearl know about the microwave,” Steven said, grabbing a washcloth and a bar of soap from the floor next to the tub. “She said she won’t have time to look at it until the Gems get back from their mission.” He scrubbed under one arm before seeming to remember something. “Oh, and she said she’s sorry about the jam cakes.”

“That’s okay…” Connie started to say before Steven’s words sunk in. “The Gems are gone?”

“Yeah,” he said sadly. “Something came up. Like a giant monster on a remote island or something?” He shrugged. Monsters were just normal business in Steven’s house. “They said they would have asked me along, but they knew how much spending a day with you meant, especially your first sleepover.”

“Steven,” she said in a strained voice, hating how much like her mother she sounded, “my parents only agreed to let me stay over because they thought there would be adults present. They would never have agreed to let me spend the night at a boy’s house unsupervised!”

“The Gems are only going to be gone a couple of days,” Steven replied. “They’ve left me alone longer than that before. I mean, I was stranded on a deserted island with Sadie and Lars for a whole month once.”

“That’s not the point!” Connie insisted.

“Well, they don’t know we’re unsupervised, right?” he asked cautiously. Connie nodded, her face contorted with worry. “Then it’s just like when you’re doing your sword-fighting training with Pearl. They know you’re taking ‘fencing lessons,’ but you always say that the details would just get them upset.”

“No point in worrying them,” she agreed, seeing Steven’s logic. He had a knack for using someone’s words against them, but making them feel good about it at the same time. “I guess you’re right.” She smiled at him to show that everything was okay, and she giggled behind her hand when he gave her a thumbs-up back.

The two of them scrubbed and washed quietly for a few minutes, falling into a comfortable silence, working hard to get the jam off their skin. Connie picked up the wooden bucket from next to the tub and poured water over her head again, kneading her thick hair in an attempt to get every bit of sticky crud out.

“You’re missing some,” Steven told her, pointing toward the curve of her head. She turned away from him, craning her arms to reach the spot he indicated. “No, you’re still missing it. Let me help.”

Before Connie could object to him coming closer, she felt Steven’s naked belly pressing against her back as his hands went to her hair to help root out the errant jam splatter. His skin felt cool in the hot water, and she shuddered slightly at the contact. As Steven’s strong, soft hands worked across her scalp, she felt her nipples hardening and her breath coming faster.

“There!” he exclaimed. “Got it! It was a piece of biscuit!”

Steven leaned forward further, bringing his hand around in front of Connie’s face to show her his prize. As he did, his penis slipped free from the water to caress her spine. Connie moaned slightly at the contact and wiggled back and forth, trying hard to not touch herself. Steven gasped at her sudden movement, and she felt his penis begin to harden as she rocked back and forth.

He recoiled from the strange sensation and slipped, first sliding forward and then back. Connie turned to see what was going on, struggling to brush her wet hair out of her eyes, just as Steven careened forward. He barely managed to catch himself on the wall above the tub with both hands, but that left his rapidly hardening penis at eye level for Connie.

“What’s happening to it?” he asked her in a panicked tone, looking back and forth from his penis to Connie’s face. She would have found it funny if he weren’t so clearly upset.

“Calm down, Steven,” she said, watching his penis grow longer and harder with every moment. “It’s normal. This just happens to boys sometimes.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, the worry still present. She nodded, barely able to take her eyes off his penis. “Oh, thank goodness!” he said, relief beginning to set in. “I was worried I was shapeshifting again or something.”

Connie couldn’t stop staring at Steven’s cock, mostly because it was literally only inches from her face—and getting closer with every passing moment. Up close, she could only describe its color and shape as “cute,” looking as soft and pink as the rest of him. Taken in context, though, it was a monster, easily six inches or more hard. She couldn’t imagine how huge he was going to be when he finished growing up.

“Sorry, Connie,” he said, backing away a little now that he had managed to get his balance back. “I was just worried. It’s never done anything like this before.”

“Steven…” Connie began cautiously. “Have the Gems or your dad talked to you at all about sex?”

“Sort of,” he said, sitting back down in the tub and gasping as his hard penis sank beneath the hot water. “They said that eventually I’d meet a girl or boy I really liked, and that we would find stuff to do together, but that it was something that adults did. Pearl didn’t seem to think much of the idea, but Amethyst seemed really into it. She kept saying that I should ask my dad since he was really good at it.”

“Oh, wow,” Connie said, stunned at the idea of Greg Universe having sex with Amethyst. She shook herself and decided that couldn't have been what Amethyst had meant, though. Amethyst had probably meant that Steven's mom had said Greg was really good in bed, and Amethyst was just repeating it. She just couldn't imagine goofy Greg Universe sleeping with anyone but Steven's mom-and she could barely imagine that. “Did you?”

“I told dad the Gems had said to ask him about it, but he said that he didn’t think I was old enough to hear that sort of stuff yet.” Steven reached under the water and groped at his erect penis, his face bunched up in concentration. Connie licked her lips involuntarily at the sight. “He seemed kind of embarrassed about it, actually. Especially when I told him what Amethyst said.”

“I could tell you more, if you want,” Connie heard herself saying. She couldn’t believe how bold she was being, but Greg wasn’t coming to pick her up until tomorrow afternoon and the Gems could be gone for days. This was the first time she and Steven had ever been totally alone, and she wasn’t about to let the chance slip away.

“How do I make it go back to normal?” he whined, squeezing at his massive erection. “The harder I grab it, the bigger it gets! And it kind of hurts...”

“Don’t be so rough,” she scolded, scooting toward him under the water. She grabbed his wrist and gently pulled it away from his penis. “You have to be gentler.”

Connie hesitated only a moment before reaching out and tracing her fingers along the underside of Steven’s penis. He gasped and jerked briefly, and she felt suddenly powerful on seeing his reaction. Her boldness grew stronger, and she curled her hand around the middle of his length, taking care not to squeeze too hard. She began to move her hand back and forth along his shaft, like she had seen it done in movies, watching his face carefully to make sure she was doing it right.

Steven’s moans and grunts let her know that he was certainly enjoying it, even if he didn’t know exactly what was going on. His hands flopped around for a few moments before he grabbed onto the rim of the tub and held on for dear life.

Connie began explaining the facts of life to Steven as she stroked him, taking on a lecturing tone that Pearl might have admired, even if she wouldn’t have approved of the circumstances. She didn’t know how much Steven was actually hearing, though. His face was taut and his eyes had rolled back in his head as the pleasure intensified from Connie jerking him off.

“Something feels weird…” he moaned after a few short minutes. “I think I’m going to pee…”

“No, you’re not,” she told him, picking up her pace. “You’re about to have an orgasm. It’s supposed to happen. Just let it come.”

Steven moaned her name as she stroked faster, thrusting his hips up toward her involuntarily. Just as the tip of his penis broke the water, his orgasm hit him. Steven cried out, his voice hoarse and ragged as he struggled to catch his breath. Connie almost stopped stroking when the first blast of Steven’s hot cum hit her in the face, but she persevered and kept going as spurt after spurt shot from the end of his huge pink shaft.

It seemed to Connie that Steven kept coming for a long time, but maybe it only seemed that way because of how intent she was on the whole thing. By the time his cock started deflating and the last spurts of white cream had stopped, Connie realized that her face and chest were completely covered with his semen.

Steven sank back under the water, a hazy afterglow from his orgasm turning his face slack and vague in a way that Connie understood all too well. She opened her mouth to explain what had just happened, when she realized that Steven’s cum was all over her lips. Tentatively, she snaked her tongue out to just taste a little of it out of curiosity, ready to spit it out if it turned out to be nasty.

Her eyes widened in surprise as the semen passed her lips; it was delicious! The flavor was somewhere between salty and sweet, like taffy or salted chocolate. Connie’s tongue swirled around her lips, drawing in as much of the delicious cream as she could manage. It was all she could do to keep herself from scooping it off of her tiny tits and sucking it off her fingers.

“Sorry, Connie,” Steven said, finally seeming to come out of his haze.

“For what?” she asked. If anyone had a reason to be sorry, it was her. Now that the moment had passed, she was starting to worry that she had taken advantage of Steven’s naivety. She couldn’t feel too bad, though, especially not now that her pussy was veritably throbbing with need. She would have to show him how she took care of it soon—or maybe teach him to do it for her…

“I got you dirty again,” he said with a slight smile. “And now the bathwater is all cold.”

Connie reached over to the drain plug and pulled it free. As the water began to swirl away, she reached up and ran her hands over her small breasts, splashing water on them to wash off some of the cum. Steven looked at them, seeming to drop his gaze below her eyes for the first time.

“I guess we’ll have to take another bath then,” she said with a smile of her own.

The two of them sat there grinning together, best friends in the bath. Connie just knew that they were going to have a lot more fun before the day was out.

 

To be continued…


	2. Babes in Toyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie continue their sexual explorations after bathtime. Connie explains the facts of life to Steven, and then does some show and tell.
> 
> MORE SMUT!

“So that’s how it all works, huh?” Steven asked, taking another bite of biscuits and jam. Connie nodded, the towel on top of her head bobbing as she chewed thoughtfully. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Connie agreed.

Her conversation with Steven about the facts of life had gone more easily than she could have hoped. It had helped remind her that Steven wasn’t actually dumb, which was easy to forget because of how goofy he could be sometimes. Steven wasn’t unintelligent—he just wasn’t very educated. He had listened, and he actually seemed to understand what she was telling him. His insightful nature had served him well as the morning turned into afternoon listening to Connie explain where babies came from and how sex worked, topics that made her embarrassed to talk about even though Steven had already seen her completely naked and she had jerked him off in the tub only a few hours ago.

“Could you get pregnant from the stuff we were doing earlier then?” he asked.

“You’d actually have to come inside me,” she reminded him. “Like, your semen would have to enter my vagina.”

“And that’s intercourse,” he said, not really asking. He was nodding to himself as the mechanics of it all came together in his head. “Does sex feel better than masturbating?”

“I guess,” Connie responded with a shrug. The towel she was wearing around her chest slipped slightly and she tucked it back into place. She felt a little silly being worried about exposing herself after everything that had already happened, but she just didn’t feel right being naked at Steven’s kitchen table. Steven himself was wearing underwear, though she got the impression it was less out of embarrassment than because he didn’t like putting his butt directly on a cold chair. “I wouldn’t really know.”

“Oh, yeah,” he responded. “I didn’t mean to imply that you’d had sex already or anything. It’s just that you really seem like you know a lot, so I figured you might know that too.”

“All I know is what I’ve read in books and seen on the internet,” she said with a sheepish smile. “The people in the movies I’ve seen act like it’s better. But today’s the first time I’ve ever touched anyone besides myself like that.”

Steven sat forward, licking the last of the jam from his fingers. His eyes were starry and interested, his face rapt with attention.

“You touch yourself like that?” he asked in an awed voice. “Is it fun? Does it feel good?”

“It feels great,” she said, leaning forward conspiratorially. She felt her own smile growing less sheepish and more sly as they talked. Steven had a real knack for drawing people out of their shells. He had been doing it for her all the last year, after all. “I do it almost every night, after my parents go to bed. Sometimes it’s so good that it’s all I can do to keep them from hearing me.”

“Really?” he asked, his eyes widening. “Can I watch you do it?”

“Watch me?” Connie repeated, leaning back in shock. “I- I don’t know…”

“Please, Connie?” Steven whined in a way that she knew would break down her defenses all too quickly. “You showed me how to do it, and I just want to see how you do it too. If you want, I’ll help you the way you helped me.” He paused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “I mean, you’ll have to show me what to do, obviously. But I want to help you feel as good as you helped me feel! It’s only fair.”

“I suppose so…” she hemmed and hawed, feeling her pussy begin to tingle under the towel. She shifted back and forth on her chair, rubbing herself on the seat like she was trying to scratch an itch. “Okay,” she finally agreed, “I’ll show you.”

“Yay!” Steven shouted, jumping off his chair and pumping both fists in the air. Connie found his enthusiasm charming and infectious, and soon enough she was laughing while leaning back in the chair, her itching pussy momentarily forgotten.

“Connie…” Steven said in a small voice. She looked up at him, still giggling. He was standing on top of the chair, his knees level with the edge of the table. She could see his white underwear beginning to tent out at the crotch, the outline of his huge penis straining the stretchy fabric. “I can see your boobs again.”

She looked down, seeing her small brown nipples where the towel had finally given up its hold while she was laughing. She blushed deeply then looked up at Steven again. He was toying with the front of his underwear lightly, almost as though he wasn’t sure what to do about it. His fingers traced the tip of his cock through the fabric, and his breathing was beginning to get heavy.

Connie sat up straighter, letting the towel fall all the way to her waist. She reached up and cupped her tiny tits in her hands, pushing them up to make them seem larger.

“Do you like them?” she asked nervously. “They’re still really small.”

“I like all of you,” Steven said, his voice quavering slightly. He grabbed at his hardening dick through his underwear, squeezing it and shuddering at the contact. “Seeing someone naked never did this to me before. Did it get like this because I like you so much?”

“Have you seen a lot of naked girls?” Connie asked. She toyed with her nipples as she watched Steven stroking his penis in front of her. The tingling sensation in her pussy grew stronger as she flicked the stiff buds.

“Just the Gems when they would take baths with me,” he told her. “And sometimes people come down to the beach at night and skinny dip when they don’t think anyone is around. It’s kind of funny.” Connie could see a tiny wet spot forming on his underwear where the head of his cock was beginning to leak precum. “And dad had some magazines with pictures of naked women in them in his storage unit, but I didn’t get to look at them too much since I was trying to find mom’s old light cannon.”

“Did you get a good look at me earlier when we were in the bath together?” she asked him, rolling her nipples between her fingers and sighing at the sensation. Steven shook his head, and Connie smiled at him. She grabbed the towel and unfolded it, letting it hang off the chair under her. Throwing caution to the wind, she put her feet up on the edge of the table and spread her legs, beckoning Steven toward her. “Then come over here and take a look.”

Steven immediately stopped stroking himself and jumped off the chair, ducking under the table to crawl toward Connie. She looked down at him as he sat up on his knees, his hands tucked onto his thighs like a samurai in one of her anime. She had never seen a samurai with a hard-on before, and the image made her giggle a little. Steven’s eyes roamed between her naked tits and her pussy, his cock seeming to strain against the material of his tighty whiteys so hard that Connie thought it might burst free at any time.

Even when he had seen her naked before, it had been when she was trying to cover up or when she was mostly underwater in the bath. She had never felt so exposed before, the cool air flowing across her naked pussy and the warm sunlight from the kitchen’s high windows spilling onto her small breasts. Steven leaned forward to take a closer look at her opening.

“It’s so wet,” he commented. “Is it always wet like that?”

“Only when I’m feeling sexy,” she responded, reaching down with one hand to run a finger over her lower lips. She gasped at the light contact, then began to rub more in earnest. Steven’s fascination and closeness made it somehow sexier than usual, and she felt her excitement build quickly. Connie traced her hand along the length of her outer folds, then lightly pulled back the edges so that Steven could see the interior ones.

“That’s my vagina, like I was telling you about earlier,” she said. “Some girls call it a ‘pussy’ or a ‘cunt.’ I think I like pussy best.”

“I think it looks pretty,” Steven said, leaning close enough that his breath whispered across Connie’s moist folds. She gasped again, feeling her face flush with heat and her nipples harden into small pebbles. “It’s all pink and wet. And this little bump at the top is your clitoris, right?”

“You can call it a clit if you want,” she said, struggling to keep her voice even.

She slowly let her lips close again, leaving one hand in place to slip a finger inside herself. Connie’s pussy sucked at the invading digit, closing tightly around it. She had never managed to get more than two fingers inside before, and even that felt a little bit uncomfortable. She was thrilled at the idea of fucking Steven silly, but the sheer size of him made her nervous. Even the fear felt a little sexy, though, and her sodden pussy throbbed with need.

Connie’s other hand traced up to her tit, grabbing at it and kneading the soft flesh as she finally leaned her head back and let the feelings take over. As one finger plunged in and out of her pussy, she let her thumb trail over her clit, each stroke sending electrical sparks through her body and building the tension. She pinched her nipple between thumb and forefinger, pulling at it sharply enough that the pleasure was almost painful. She bit her lower lip to keep from moaning, then realized there was no one around to hear beside Steven.

Normally, it took a good while for Connie to get worked up enough to have a good orgasm, but the excitement of the day and Steven’s unblinking gaze locked on her pussy had already pushed her to the edge. She rubbed and stroked more quickly, her hand blurring as her finger moved in and out with a wet swishing sound. Connie’s mouth fell open, gasping for breath between moans.

She was slightly shocked when Steven’s hand touched her inner thigh lightly, his cool fingers brushing over her hot skin like butterfly kisses. She looked down at him and saw that he had pulled the front of his underwear down, his huge penis jutting out at a sharp angle. One hand was laid softly against her thigh, more to balance himself on his knees than anything else, and the other was stroking his erect penis slowly, almost tentatively. He was still finding his rhythm, still awkward.

The sight pushed Connie up to the edge, lighting a fire in her belly that raged hot and fierce. Her finger pushed all the way up inside her, curling in to seek the bundle of nerves inside her that always drove her wild. Her other hand fell from her breast to her abdomen, fingers reaching down to stroke her clit while her main hand worked her pussy. She grunted and moaned as the pleasure built, inarticulate sounds in the back of her throat like animal noises, finally reaching a crescendo as she came.

The fire in her belly spread through her body, muscles locking as a hot flood of wetness spread over her hand. Her bracing feet lifted her ass completely off the chair for just a moment and her toes curled. There was a moment where she worried about the chair she was in falling backward, but then all thought was obliterated by pure pleasure. Connie’s mouth hung open as she gasped and wailed, a thin line of drool coming from one corner of her mouth. As the orgasm waned, she thought about what Steven would think about her after seeing her like this, but his own noises of pleasure banished any concerns.

She looked at Steven again once her muscles had unlocked. His eyes were closed and his face was scrunched up in a grimace of concentration and effort as his hand moved faster on his huge shaft. Connie brought her soaked fingers up to her mouth and licked the tips, tasting her own musky flavor. Her pussy was still spasming from coming, but watching Steven jack his dick was heating her up again already.

Before she could consider whether she wanted to finger herself again, Steven’s back arched and his body tensed. She recognized the signs of impending orgasm well enough and locked her eyes onto his penis. She wanted to see what it looked like when his cum shot out, a sight that had been too sudden to appreciate the first time.

She didn’t have to wait long. Steven moaned aloud once, a moan that was almost her name, and then his hand clamped down on her thigh where he was bracing himself. His other hand went to the base of his penis and gripped there, just as ropy strands of semen blasted free of the tip. Steven shuddered and groaned, rocking back and forth as stream after stream of white cream poured onto the floor in front of him. Connie could swear that she could smell it, a scent like fresh flowers and sweet fruit.

His cum poured out of him until a thick puddle of it pooled on the ground beneath Connie’s chair, and gradually his penis began to deflate, sinking in front of him like a leaky fire hose.

“Did you like watching me?” Connie asked, her face glazed slightly with the pleasure of recent orgasm. Steven could only nod, his own face slack but smiling.

“My knees hurt, though,” he finally said, stretching a little bit.

Connie giggled and closed her legs primly, taking care to avoid putting her feet down in Steven’s spunk. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. The kiss felt natural and spontaneous, like it was just the right thing to do at the moment. Steven closed his eyes and kissed back, parting his lips slightly to let their breath intermingle. Connie held the kiss for a long moment before leaning back.

“We can move to the bed if you want,” she said, looking deeply into his starry eyes. He smiled broadly and nodded, then tucked his deflated member back into his underwear. “You better clean up your mess first,” she teased, and he blushed a deep strawberry red from head to toe before scampering off to find some paper towels.

Connie stood and stretched her naked limbs. She looked at her forsaken towel and decided to not bother wrapping up again. She took the towel and patted down her damp crotch so that it wasn’t quite so squishy when she walked, then carried it to the hamper in the bathroom. Better to be tidy, after all.

 

***

 

Steven finished flushing the paper towels with his spunk on them—and he had been required to go back for more twice from the sheer quantity of it—and trotted up the stairs to where Connie was waiting for him. He hadn’t gotten to run around the house naked in months—not since he had started hanging out with Connie, actually—and he had almost forgotten how good it felt.

It had always been Steven’s habit to just walk around in whatever felt coolest on a given day, which was very frequently nothing. Some days it would just be underwear, though he would generally remember to put on pants and a shirt before leaving the house. After he had made friends with Connie, Pearl had recommended that he start wearing clothes even when he was alone; that would make it less likely that Connie would show up unexpectedly and walk in on him when he was naked.

He hadn’t really understood why it would bother his best friend to see him naked. After all, the Gems were his family, and they saw him naked all the time! Still, if it made Pearl happy, Steven was happy to oblige. He was a thoughtful and compassionate boy; giving people what they wanted and needed was second nature to him.

Wouldn’t Pearl be surprised when she heard about this! She had been overly sensitive, as she often was about matters of propriety. Connie hadn’t minded him being naked at all—just the opposite. Now that he was finding out how many fun things there were to do when you were naked, alone or with someone else, Steven found himself wondering why the Gems and his dad had been so reluctant to tell him about it. He was used to the Gems keeping secrets from him, and he knew that even his dad didn’t tell him the whole story sometimes.

Maybe this time, he could be the one with a secret from them…

Steven got to the landing at the top of the stairs where his bed and stuff were, and he was a little disappointed to see that Connie was dressed again. She was wearing one of his shirts; it was like a dress on her because of their different sizes, hanging to just below her taut, athletic butt. She was lying face down on the bed, her legs kicking idly behind her. Her face was propped in her hands as she looked at the television.

As Steven came up behind her, he could see that she was still naked under his shirt, the curve of her buttocks making an appearance every time her legs shifted up. They were spread just enough that Steven could see her pussy. He felt his penis beginning to flood with hot blood again, pointing its way toward her like a compass needle. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, and his normally cool flesh began to heat up with a longing he had been unfamiliar with before today.

He crept up behind her, quiet as a cat, then pounced onto the bed all at once. Connie shrieked in surprise, kicking her legs out and barely managing to miss hitting Steven somewhere sensitive. Unaware of his danger, Steven leaped forward, his stubby fingers seeking out Connie’s ribs with relentless precision. Connie’s shriek of surprise turned all at once into howls of laughter as his tickling onslaught broke down her defenses. Connie rolled back and forth, laughing and flailing, as Steven started making ridiculous noises along with her.

When both of them were exhausted at last, they finally trailed off into faint giggles. Steven withdrew his hands from Connie’s side and propped himself up, hovering over her on the bed. She had managed to roll under him, facing up into his starry eyes, her borrowed shirt rucked up to her belly button and leaving her completely bare below the waist. Steven was straddling her leg, his semi-erect penis laid along her thigh. Both of them were breathing heavily from laughing, but as they realized the position they were in, it quickly turned into something else.

Pushed by an impulse that he barely understood, Steven leaned down and pressed his lips to Connie’s. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, responded eagerly and hungrily. Their mouths ground together, soft lips moving against one another. As Steven opened his mouth slightly to gasp for breath, Connie slipped her tongue inside and twirled it against his. Steven was briefly shocked but soon responded in kind, his tongue tentatively seeking hers in the shared space of their breath.

After long minutes of deep-mouthed kissing, Steven had to adjust his posture. His current position was starting to make his arms burn from the strain of keeping himself propped up, and his hardening penis was at an awkward angle on Connie’s leg. Sheepishly, he rolled off of Connie, breaking the kiss just long enough to get into an easier position on his side. Connie smiled at him and sat up to pull off his shirt, tossing it on the floor into a small pile of identical shirts.

“I got a little cold while I was waiting for you,” she explained with a grin. “That’s not really a problem anymore.” Steven could see her dark cheeks flushed with heat, and she seemed to be sweating more than a little bit as well.

“Do you want to keep doing stuff?” he asked now that he was no longer caught up in the moment.

Connie almost laughed at his earnestness, especially with his huge penis sticking up from his belly like a flagpole. She didn’t have any doubt that he meant it, though. If she felt any reservations at all, she only had to say something and Steven would back off without a second thought. She knew that she was safe with him—that he would never do anything against her wishes and that any mistakes he made would be from ignorance and not malice.

“Gosh, yes,” she said. “There’s a lot more I want us to try. If you want to, I mean.”

“I do!” he insisted, his voice firm with so much certainty that it sounded more like he was responding to a marriage proposal than to a proposition. “This has been so much fun! Way better than the stuff I come up with!”

“I don’t know about that,” Connie said with a smile. “I always have fun with you, Steven. I’m just glad that today didn’t turn into a total disaster after the microwave incident. And I’m glad that you want to do this stuff with me. I was scared you might not like me that way…”

“I like you a lot, Connie,” he insisted. “You’re my best friend! And you’re my girlfriend now, I guess?” His voice was tentative but hopeful, as though he didn’t want to overstep himself but couldn’t help asking from sheer excitement.

“I guess I am,” she agreed.

She laid down next to him, their faces level but her feet going several inches past his, and leaned in to kiss him again. It was gentler this time, less hungry but just as charged with passion. They stayed like that for long minutes, their lips grazing on one another and their hands roaming each other’s bodies. Connie found that she especially liked holding onto Steven’s ass; it was soft and firm at the same time, a layer of baby fat on top of strangely powerful muscle. For his part, Steven’s hands mostly strayed up and down Connie’s back and side, never staying in one spot too long, like butterflies taking off and landing on flowers.

“Touch me down there,” Connie panted, pulling her mouth away from Steven’s long enough to make it a plea. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled it down to her pussy, once again sopping wet from arousal.

Steven reached forward tentatively, extending a single finger to trace its way toward her damp folds. She shuddered in delight when the tip of his finger grazed her lower lips for the first time, then gasped when he trailed it up her slit to the rounded bump at the top. Steven seemed fascinated by her reaction at his light touch to her clitoris; he pressed harder against it and smiled as she writhed in pleasure.

Connie groaned and had to bite her lip when Steven finally inserted his finger into her canal. His digit was thicker than hers, not quite uncomfortably so. It made her feel incredibly full, but also reaffirmed her certainty that there was no way he was going to be able to get his penis inside her yet. He stroked easily in and out of her, the slick wetness making it effortless but still pleasurable.

“It feels neat,” he whispered to her before leaning in to kiss her again.

“Use your thumb on my clit at the same time,” she told him, breaking the kiss for just a moment.

His first attempts to do as she said were awkward but not terrible. When he finally got his timing right, however, she broke the kiss again to lean into his neck and howl with delight. She had to take a second to reassure him that he wasn’t hurting her before he continued, stroking and rubbing. His finger pressed ever deeper inside her, its thickness making the walls of her vagina expand outward with every stroke. His thumb pressed into her clitoris, each motion sending needles of pleasure shooting out from the core of her being.

Connie groaned with pleasure, pulling back from Steven’s hungry mouth to gasp for breath. Her hands clutched into fists as she writhed back and forth on the bed sheets. Steven stroked faster, fascinated by the way that Connie’s tight pussy sucked and pulled at his finger. His thumb twiddled across her clit with each stroke, his growing confidence that he was doing well making him grow harder as well.

As her orgasm grew closer, Connie reached up and plunged her hands into Steven’s curly hair. She pulled his head close to her chest, more out of desire to be close to him than anything else. Steven found himself staring right into Connie’s tiny tits, the soft brown lumps barely standing up from her chest. Remembering how she had seemed to enjoy playing with them earlier, he leaned up and licked one of her nipples, eliciting a shuddering sigh from her. Emboldened by her response, he latched his lips around the succulent morsel and began to suckle, letting his tongue play across the hard protrusion.

Steven sucking at her tit combined with his relentless fingering sent Connie over the edge before she realized what was happening. Her hands tightened in Steven’s hair and her own head jerked back as her muscles stiffened. Her body was shot through with waves of intense pleasure, searing through her like sharp, hot bolts of lightning. Her tiny feet drummed on the bed, spasms that left her unable to control her limbs. A hot gush of warm liquid poured over Steven’s hand; at first he thought Connie might have peed on him, but he decided that it must just be what happened to girls when they got the feeling that made him shoot out his white goo.

Connie finally caught her breath and released Steven’s hair from her death grip. She looked up at him with blurry eyes and leaned in to kiss him again.

“That was wonderful,” she told him when she broke away. “You were wonderful.”

“Aww, thanks,” he said, smiling his usual goofy smile. Anyone looking only at Steven’s face would never believe that he still had his finger buried in his best friend’s tight cunt. “I think I got all hard again, though.”

He looked down at his massive erection where it laid across Connie’s thigh, slowly leaking precum out onto her sweat-slicked brown skin. Connie smiled at him and reached down to play with the head of his cock, making his goofy smile disappear in a grimace of need.

“I think I can do something about that,” she said. “There’s something I’ve been dying to try out…”

 

_To be continued…_


	3. Dessert Before Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie decides to eat her dessert before her dinner.
> 
> STILL MORE SMUT! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY DEEP PLOT HERE!

Steven Quartz Universe had been through many strange adventures in the year or so that he had been living with the Crystal Gems, a group of aliens who had been his mother’s constant companions. He had fought monsters from space, almost drowned at the bottom of the ocean, been exiled on a tropical island, faced a horde of animated watermelons, and repeatedly faced his own death. He lived a magical life, one fraught with peril but full of joy and wonder.

Nothing he had ever done before prepared him for the moment that Connie Maheswaran ran her tongue along his penis.

The two of them had been left alone for the day, more or less by accident. And it was also more or less by accident that they had started fooling around, leapfrogging their growing relationship from “friends” straight to “friends with benefits.” Connie knew a lot more about the facts of life than Steven did, and she had been happy to explain them to him—and to show him, when necessary.

Steven had just finished fingering Connie to another intense orgasm when she suggested something new. He hadn’t really understood the appeal at first. He could kind of understand someone touching his penis—it felt amazing!—but the idea of touching it with their mouth… It was a little strange.

“Are you sure you want to do that, Connie?” he had asked her, a bit nervous about the whole thing. What if he tasted weird? Or what if she bit him down there? “I mean… I kind of pee from there.” She had giggled a bit and gripped his hardening cock even tighter, bringing forth a groan from her new lover and wearing down whatever small resistance he might have had to the idea. Connie looked directly into his starry eyes, never letting go of his erect member.

“You haven’t peed lately, right?” she asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded anyway, just to confirm it for her. “Then it’s no different than kissing any other part of you. And I like kissing you.” To show her sincerity, she leaned in and pressed her mouth hard against his again, thrusting her soft, warm tongue into his mouth. Her hand kept up a steady pressure on his cock as she passionately made out with him, stroking his girth up and down.

Steven moaned into her mouth. It felt like his body was burning up, and he was ready to tell Connie to do anything she wanted, anything at all, as long as the feelings she was producing would keep happening. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes with an intensity that Steven had gotten used to seeing when Connie was trying to get him to read a book she really liked. It was good that he was willing to give in; when Connie got like this, it was almost impossible to say no to her.

Fortunately for both of them, what she wanted was something that turned out to be great.

He nodded at her, giving her permission to go on, and she smiled broadly. Connie kissed him again, a shorter kiss this time, before letting go of his penis. Steven let out a small sigh of disappointment as Connie crawled down the bed to line her face up with his crotch. She pushed his short legs apart and scooted up on her hands and knees to get into the best position she could manage. Her breath brushed against Steven’s smooth, hairless cock, making him shiver with anticipation.

Finally in a comfortable position on her stomach with her long brown legs sticking almost over the edge of the bed, she reached up again with both hands and grabbed hold of Steven’s immense member. Neither of her hands could completely encircle it, even though her fingers were long and thin, befitting a violinist. Stacked one atop the other, like she was gripping a baseball bat, the head of Steven’s cock still poked well above her hands. Once she had gracefully gripped the shaft, she began to jack him again, slowly and languorously, just an inch or two at a time.

It took everything Steven had to not writhe on the bed. He was doing his best to hold still since Connie was on her belly between his spread legs; he didn’t want to risk whacking her in the head with one of his knees. But it was incredibly difficult. The strain of keeping his legs out while she manipulated his hard cock was almost overwhelming. After a moment, he was able to rearrange himself so that his feet rested next to her flanks, his knees folded out to the side. It was more comfortable, but he still couldn’t completely relax—not that he really wanted to.

When Connie leaned in, hesitantly extending her tongue toward the head of his penis, he wasn’t sure what to expect. He hadn’t realized how good it could feel to touch yourself before today, or how much better it felt to have someone else touch you instead. At the moment her soft, wet tongue caressed the underside of his cock, he suddenly realized that he had known nothing at all. The powerful surge that pulsed through his body almost made him come on the spot. He felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch with the force of the feeling.

Steven realized that he was moaning aloud, and when he was finally able to open his eyes and look at Connie, she was looking back at him. Their eyes locked across the top of his penis. Without blinking or looking away, she slid her tongue up his length. When she got to the top, she parted her lips and slipped the very tip into her mouth, sucking on it like a straw. Steven couldn’t avoid his head jerking back, clenching his eyes tight at the intensity of the feelings she was inducing in him. He felt like his penis was on fire, but with pleasure instead of pain.

One of Connie’s hands left his cocks and trailed down to cup at his smooth, hairless balls. The sensation was almost ticklish as she gently cradled them in one hand, playing with them lightly as her other hand stroked him up and down. Steven had a brief moment of clarity where he wondered how she could keep up with so many things at once; it seemed almost like trying to pat your head and rub your stomach at the same time, and he had never really gotten the hang of that. Then he was submerged again under rolling waves of sensation, all thought blasted away by the gut-tightening feelings pulsing up from where Connie was doing her work.

Connie had barely done anything at all to him, really, but as soon as he felt her tongue tease him, he knew the fight was already over. Between her slow strokes on the length of his penis and the warm wetness of her mouth encircling the head of his cock, he was done for. Connie’s tongue slipped forward to snake around his cockhead, twirling it like an ice cream cone. Unable to resist any longer or to even warn Connie about what was about to happen, Steven’s hands shot forward and gripped in her long hair as he came.

He felt Connie moan in surprise around a mouthful of cock as his pulsing organ shot stream after stream of thick cum into her mouth. He managed to open his eyes and look down at his lover as her hands tightened around his shaft. He saw Connie’s eyes open wide and her expression caught somewhere between shock and lust as she desperately struggled to keep up with his cum blasting down her throat. She finally had to give up, pushing herself up off Steven’s cock and coughing wetly, cum running down her chin and back onto Steven’s crotch.

Steven forced himself to let go of Connie’s hair, allowing her just enough room to lean away and take his next shot of semen right in the face as she struggled to get a breath. Ropy strands splattered onto her cheeks and mouth, making her face a mess of white cream mixing with her sweat and saliva. Connie gasped for air and wound up getting another mouthful of cum instead. Rather than spitting it out as Steven thought she might, she instead made a purring, satisfied noise and swallowed hungrily.

As the last streamers of cum ran free from Steven’s deflating penis, he began to worry that Connie might be angry at him. His worries were dispelled immediately when she leaned back in to begin licking and sucking along his wilting cock, gathering up every trace of cum she could find and drinking it noisily. Even though he had just come suddenly and powerfully, Steven felt another stir in his lower regions as his penis began to reverse course. Before he could get to full hardness again, though, Connie let go of him, rising up to her knees and sitting back on her haunches.

He groaned in disappointment as the brown-skinned girl leaned back to begin fingering herself lightly with one hand. The other scooped his cum from her cheeks, bringing it to her waiting tongue as she sucked the fingers clean. Connie’s eyes were open but seeing nothing, staring vaguely into the distance as she massaged her dripping pussy. Her athletic legs opened and closed beneath her as she stroked up to her clit. Steven saw her shudder briefly, and then she dropped both hands back to the bed.

Connie crawled toward him on her hands and knees, her long, dark hair cascading around her face and shoulders. To Steven, she looked like a stalking jungle cat seeking out its next meal. Her face was still streaky with his semen and her eyes were locked to his. He felt very much like a piece of meat on a platter in front of a hungry animal.

“Next time,” she said as her face dropped down next to his, “a little warning would be nice.” She smiled and kissed him quickly, a darting butterfly kiss that smeared Steven’s own juices on his mouth. He couldn’t help but smile back at her, seeing how happy she looked.

“Sorry, Connie,” he said sheepishly. “I didn’t know I was going to come until I did it.”

“Apology accepted,” she said, so primly that he couldn’t help but laugh. Soon enough, she was laughing too and the two of them were holding each other, naked and slick with sweat, as they laughed at a joke only the two of them really understood.

Steven’s hand brushed against Connie’s tiny breast once they were reduced to merely giggling, and her slight exhalation of excitement made him feel like his penis might yet come back to life for another round. Was there any end to how many times they could do this? And if there wasn’t, then why wasn’t everyone doing this all the time? At least when they weren’t at their jobs or eating food, he supposed.

The idea of food made Steven realize how hungry he was, and his tongue flicked out to lick at his damp lips before he realized what he was doing. The taste of his own semen filled his mouth, a slightly sweet-and-salty flavor with a slimy consistency. It didn’t taste bad at all. As he smacked his lips, he realized there was a vaguely fruity aftertaste to it as well; no wonder Connie liked it. Steven wondered if every boy’s semen tasted so good, and if girls tasted good when their pussies got wet. He figured that he would have plenty of time to find out later on, but for now a different kind of hunger was calling to him.

“Want to order a pizza?” he asked Connie as she sank down to cuddle up next to him again.

“Do we have to put on clothes?” she responded without opening her eyes.

“Probably,” Steven told her, not without a little regret. “The last time I ordered a pizza and forgot to put on clothes before it got here, Jenny forgot to take my money. She just looked at me and got all embarrassed before she dropped the pizza and ran off. I felt so bad about it that I took in the money for the pizza to the shop the next day, but she wouldn’t even look at me for like a whole week.”

Connie giggled at the thought. “Fine, fine,” she agreed. “You call in to make the order, and I’ll get dressed once you’re off the phone.”

Steven kissed her lightly on the cheek and ran his hand down her flank, eliciting a soft sigh from the sleepy girl, before hopping off the bed to grab a towel. By the time he was finished cleaning off and dressing himself, he could hear soft snores coming from behind him. Smiling to himself, he walked around to the other side of the bed and covered Connie up, kissing her on the forehead as he walked away.

He figured he would just let her sleep until the food was here; he would just have to make sure to not let the delivery person in. Sometimes if Sour Cream and Buck were doing deliveries with Jenny, the three of them would come in and hang out for a while, just talking and eating pizza with him, but he didn’t want to risk anyone finding out about him and Connie just yet. Steven thought the Cool Kids might be… well, cool… about it, but Jenny was particularly bad at keeping secrets, and he knew that most adults wouldn’t be as cool—especially if word got back to Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran somehow.

No, it was just best to keep things a secret for the time being. He didn’t much like keeping secrets, even if he knew that other people kept a lot of them from him, but he would do it if he had to. He wouldn’t risk losing what he and Connie had now just because other people thought they were too young or it was improper or whatever other excuses people used to not let others do the things they wanted to do themselves.

But all of that could wait for later. For now, he had a pizza to order.

 

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven get more time alone together--but they're not really alone. One of the Crystal Gems catches them in the act and devises her own plans to get in on the fun.

“Oh, Connie,” Steven moaned as the brown-skinned girl licked his penis from base to tip, one long, thin hand working his balls softly. She smiled up at him and took the tip between her lips, sucking the head hard enough that her cheeks sank in. He groaned again and wrapped his fingers in her hair, taking care to not pull too hard. The last time she had done this to him, he had gotten too enthusiastic and nearly choked her with his overly large cock.

She settled down lower on the bed, spreading her knees so that she had easier access to her pussy with her free hand. She fingered herself quickly, more for the brief burst of pleasure than to seek her own orgasm just yet. Her fingers pushed up inside her sodden pussy, and she had to take care to not bite down on Steven’s penis when she gasped for breath from the feelings.

Steven stood over her, his penis level with her mouth and using the top of her head to keep his balance as he shifted back and forth on the soft bed. Connie brought her hand up from between her legs and wrapped the moisture-slicked digits around the base of Steven’s shaft. She stroked up and down while sucking the tip, working her tongue around the sensitive head. She still couldn’t get all of Steven’s cock into her mouth, barring the time she had accidentally deep-throated him when he got too worked up, but what would fit in comfortably was given quite the workout.

Steven moaned more deeply as Connie’s pace quickened, her hand jacking him while she brought her mouth down deeper and deeper onto his rigid penis. She managed to get about half of his length into her mouth before the tip started touching the back of her throat, then she slid back off, letting enough of him out of her mouth to get a quick breath before letting him invade her again. Back and forth she went, sucking and licking, in and out. The whole time, she never slackened the pace with her hands, rubbing his balls and stroking the base without slowing.

“Connie, I think it’s happening!” he cried, and she could feel his ball sack tensing on her palm as his orgasm hit. Connie quickly pulled his cock almost all the way out of her mouth, keeping only the head inside. Her drool spilled out around the head of his penis and across her hand, slickening it further as she jacked him off. She needed to make room for his massive load of cum, and she intended to not spill a drop this time if she could help it.

She didn’t have to wait long. Steven’s hands tightened in her hair, pulling almost painfully, as his cock began to convulse. The first blast of semen hit her on the tongue and splashed the inside of her mouth. She moaned around his shaft at the sensation and the taste. Steven’s cum had a faintly sweet taste to it, like salted candy, and the thickness was like warm custard. Connie thought it was delicious. She let go of his member and brought her hands around his waist to clutch at his soft ass, holding him in place as shot after shot of semen poured out of him and into her waiting mouth.

Finally, feeling his legs beginning to shake under her grasp, she let go of him. Steven gasped for air and let go of her hair, stepping away from her and pulling his deflating cock out of her mouth with an audible pop. The last strands of his thick, white jizz left a smear on Connie’s lips as he slid free, and she swallowed rapidly, not wanting to let a single drop of his tasty cum go to waste. She licked her lips for the last drops of it, then scooped up what little had splashed onto her chin and sucked her fingers clean.

“That was awesome!” Steven exclaimed as he collapsed onto the bed, his sweaty hair hanging in his eyes. He held his fists up in a triumphant gesture that Connie knew all too well, and she giggled a little at the sight. “I’m so glad the Gems were out today!”

“Me too,” she said, crawling up the length of his body to curl up against him. She enjoyed the softness of his body, such a contrast from her own lanky frame. She lowered one hand to his smooth crotch, toying with his softening penis and eliciting a noise somewhere between a giggle and a groan from him.

Since their first time trying out sex stuff, they hadn’t had a free moment alone together with Steven’s guardians out of the house. Lately, they had been taking him on more missions, which was good for Steven’s confidence but terrible for their sex life. Not that they had really had sex yet, technically speaking. Connie was still convinced that trying to fit Steven’s immense member in her vagina would split her in half, but in the meantime they could have fun in other ways.

“Not done yet, are we?” she asked, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Her pussy ached with need now that she had finished him off. She was almost always horny anymore, but it seemed that drinking Steven’s cum made her even more so. “What about me?”

“I just need a second to rest,” he replied before slipping his tongue across her lips then licking her nose playfully. “You kind of wore me out.”

“Awww,” she mock-complained. Her hand began to stroke him in earnest now, and she was gratified to find him already stiffening again under her ministrations. Steven might look soft and pudgy, but his training with the Crystal Gems had given him frankly amazing endurance and recovery time. “This guy seems to think you’re not that tired.”

“I dunno…” he said in a light voice, turning his head to look off into space. She realized that he was teasing her from the small smile he was struggling to keep off his face, and she started stroking him fast and hard in retaliation. Steven sighed deeply from the pleasure as his cock surged back to full hardness, the six inches of it looking simply enormous on his short, wide frame. Connie could barely fit her hand all the way around it at its hardest.

“Do you still not know?” she teased back, watching as he writhed back and forth. She sat up to get a better angle before resuming her attack. She pumped his hardening dick even faster and tightened her grip in a way that she knew drove him crazy. “How about now?”

“Okay! Okay!” he finally relented, gasping for breath as she slowed down. “Do you want me to lick you?”

“I was thinking we could try something different this time,” she said. Connie let go of his cock and crawled up his body before throwing one long, athletic leg over his waist. She put her hands on his chest, toying with his boyish nipples before lowering herself onto him. She lined her pussy up against his cock, flattening his organ so that the tip was pointing straight back toward his gem.

“I thought you didn’t want to have sex yet,” he said, his face becoming serious. “I don’t want you to rush into anything or hurt yourself…”

“Hush,” she commanded. “I’m not putting you inside me—not yet anyway.” She was touched by his concern for her, but an animal hunger had started in her now. All Connie cared about at the moment was feeding the beast that had awakened inside her.

Connie pushed down, letting her knees take her weight as she began to grind back and forth, rubbing her wet pussy up and down Steven’s hard shaft. She moaned along with him this time, the delicious friction causing waves of pleasure to radiate up through her body. She was already turned on from sucking him off, so she knew that she wouldn’t last very long. She didn’t want to last—she just wanted to come, and to come hard.

She looked down at Steven, then grabbed his flailing hands and guided them up to her tiny tits. He cupped the small mounds, playing with her nipples between thumb and forefinger. His face was a grimace of concentration as he struggled not to come again from the intense feelings Connie’s grinding was inspiring in him. Precum leaked out of the tip of his cock, pooling in sticky strands just below the gem he had where a normal human’s belly button would be.

“Pinch them,” she moaned, clutching his wrists in a vise grip. He did as she commanded, lightly at first and then harder as her sighs of pleasure intensified. He rolled the hard, pebble-like protrusions between his fingers, pulling at them and squeezing sharply in a rhythm that pushed her to the edge. Her cunt was almost vibrating from the intensity of the pleasure, and her legs were already beginning to shake. “Oh, god… Steven, I love you!” she cried out.

“I love you too, Connie!” he grunted, lifting his hips up to press the underside of his straining cock tighter against her slick pussy. “I love you so much!”

At his protestation of love, Connie felt the incredible tightness in her lower body come to a head—and then snap all at once. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the world went white from sheer pleasure. She felt her toes curling, and her hands gripped around Steven’s wrists so tightly that she faintly worried that she might leave bruises. The concern was stripped away as fast as it arrived, though, torn from her in a rolling wave of bliss that peaked and dropped and peaked again, like the ocean in a high storm.

Finally, after what felt like a solid minute of orgasms, she started to relax, letting her body settle down on Steven again and releasing his wrists from her death grip. She stayed on her knees, leaning forward to kiss him hungrily. Steven’s hands, so recently freed from imprisonment, snaked around her waist to cup at her ass. He played with the taut muscles he found there, fingers roaming across her sweat-slicked skin.

“Thank you,” Connie whispered primly into his ear. As her breath stirred his lobe, she felt his cock—still hard as diamond—twitch against her tingling pussy. “Seems like you need to get finished off again, though.”

“Just hold still,” he whispered back.

He moved his hands down Connie’s buttocks, cupping her thighs and gently lifting her as he sat up. She marveled at his incredible strength; she seemed to weigh nothing at all to him. Connie extended her long legs, her knees popping after putting them through so much strain, so that the two of them were sitting face-to-face, Steven’s hard cock trapped between their bellies. She wrapped her legs around his back and laid her hands on his shoulders for balance.

Steven leaned in and locked his lips to Connie’s, their open mouths letting their tongues play freely. He lifted Connie again with seemingly no effort, then let her slide back down, using her still-wet pussy to masturbate himself. He lifted and lowered her time after time, his stiff prick stroking against her clit with each motion. Connie felt herself building toward another powerful orgasm at Steven’s hands. Her excitement and pleasure grew with each rapid rise and fall, until she finally threw back her head and screamed aloud as her orgasm struck her.

Steven closed his eyes and leaned his head forward to suckle at Connie’s tiny breast, then moaned against her tit as his own orgasm came on. Hot, sticky cum spurted up between the two of them, splashing both of their bellies with white cream. The spray was hard enough that it painted Steven all the way up to his chest, with a little even sticking to his chin. He grunted and groaned as the flow gradually turned into a trickle and stopped.

Finally satisfied, the two of them rolled apart, settling back onto the bed side by side. Connie tucked her cheek next to his and licked a few drops of his cum off of his chin, humming to herself with enjoyment at the pleasant taste. Steven wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Both of them were exhausted, languorously half-dozing as the aftershocks of their orgasms slowly faded.

“How much longer do we have until the Gems get back from their mission?” Connie asked through half-lidded eyes.

“They probably won’t be back until tomorrow,” he said without opening his eyes. “You’ll have to go home long before they come back.”

“Yeah,” she said with a little sadness. The circumstances that led her to sleeping over the first time they fooled around weren’t likely to be repeated this time. Everything else being equal, she would have to let Steven’s dad drive her home in a few more hours, but that was probably enough time to take a nap, grab a bath, and maybe let Steven lick her pussy one more time before she left. After all, who knew how long it would be before they could do this sort of thing again? Best to seize the opportunity when possible.

Before she could ask to make sure that he had set his phone alarm, Connie found herself drifting off to sleep in Steven’s arms. The two of them laid there, naked and uncovered, still sticky with sweat and their own juices, as they both fell asleep.

***

Neither of them had seen their watcher.  
Connie and Steven had been so enthralled with their sexual explorations that neither of them had heard the warp pad activate, nor had they seen Pearl arriving alone. Pearl had meant to say something when she came back early—something about how she was only back for a few minutes and had to head right back out on mission and no, she certainly wasn’t checking up on Steven and Connie—but seeing the two naked pre-teens writhing together on the bed had shocked her into silence. As Connie and Steven’s sex-play continued, Pearl had quickly hidden herself around the corner of the doorway that led to the warp pad, not wanting to embarrass them by intruding.

She hadn’t intended to keep watching them as they ground their sweaty bodies together. After all, it was just primate mating rituals—unexpected, but hardly surprising when she stopped to think about it. Steven was half-human, and Connie was his best friend. The two of them were both at the age humans started becoming interested in the reproductive process, and they spent a lot of time together. It was only natural that they would do these sort of explorations together.

Pearl made a mental note to ask Garnet about some of the specifics; she knew that procreation sometimes resulted from these rituals, and she was entirely certain that neither Steven nor Connie were prepared to deal with the consequences of an offspring at their ages. She remembered Rose mentioning that the male had to insert something into the female for actual reproduction to happen, but she hadn’t been paying close attention to the details at the time. Was it the penis? Or was a tongue enough? Procreation worked very differently for Gems, so the exact details hadn’t mattered much to her.

Rose Quartz had taken many human lovers over the centuries, and Pearl hadn’t cared much for any of them. Oh, she had slept with a few of them, of course. Anything that made Rose happy was something that Pearl was excited to do, even if it involved being groped and prodded by a primate, but she had never experienced the same level of pleasure at the activities that Rose clearly felt. Pearl had only ever had eyes for Rose Quartz, and true pleasure only came from being fused with her as Rainbow Quartz.

Pearl hadn’t cared for Rose’s lovers but she had never resented any of the humans that Rose had “played” with, up until Greg Universe. She could tell that there was something different about the long-haired wanderer, and it was something that had always put her hackles up. It wasn’t his enormous penis either, easily the largest that she had ever seen on a human in several thousand years of exile on Earth. No, it was the sense that Rose actually loved him, rather than just being amused by him.

Time had proven that to be true, and eventually Rose stopped fusing with others. She had even stopped inviting Pearl and Amethyst into her bed for “human-style” playing, and Pearl had found it lonelier than she could have expected. Even if it meant taking Greg Universe’s massive human penis into her body again, she would have gladly done it for the chance to fuse with Rose one more time, or even just to hold her again, skin to skin.

As Connie and Steven moaned with their own pleasure, Pearl’s hand slowly traced its way down her belly to the fork of her tight shorts. She traced her fingers lightly over her crotch, trying hard to not move too quickly lest the two youngsters notice her. Finally deciding that if they hadn’t noticed the warp pad come on, they wouldn’t notice some movement in the shadows, Pearl threw caution to the wind and gave up on all pretense. She pulled open the waist of her shorts with one hand, then thrust the other down to her pussy, fingering herself with abandon.

Pearl’s body might be an illusion of light created by her gem, but the intense pleasure felt real enough. The bodies that their gems created were biological enough to be able to eat, to sleep—to fuck, if they wanted. Though most Gems didn’t bother creating biological additions like sexual organs when forming bodies, Rose’s adoption of humanity millennia ago had gradually become normal for her Crystal Gems as well. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl might be the last of the Crystal Gems, but they still kept up the exterior physical pretense of being as human as possible, sex organs and all.

Pearl clamped her free hand over her mouth and squatted down, leaning against the door frame while her long, cool fingers worked in and out of her moistening vagina. Her thumb twiddled at her erect clitoris, sending sparks of sharp pleasure through her lower body. Even her gem seemed to hum with the sensation. She hadn’t touched herself like this in years, not since the last time she and Rose had “played” together. She remembered Rose’s soft fingers stroking into her as their gems resonated together…

And all at once, she had to bite down on the webbing of her hand to keep from screaming aloud as the unexpected orgasm hit her like a falling meteor. She rocked back and forth on her heels, plunging her fingers deep inside her and holding them there, wishing they were Rose’s and moaning softly around the cool flesh of her other hand. As it was, she was still so noisy that she thought Steven and Connie might have heard her if Connie hadn’t started screaming at almost the same time.

As Steven and Connie’s screams and moans died down to satisfied sighs, Pearl slowly released her hand from between her teeth, looking down at the impressions she had made in the pale skin. She pulled her other hand out of her shorts, breathing in the musky scent of her own juices as she held her fingers under her long, pointy nose. The warmth of the orgasm was quickly dying away, leaving only the hollow loneliness she had felt ever since the day Rose Quartz had given up her physical form. The idea that she would never again fuse with the person she loved most was unbearable…

Pearl sat up, her eyes widening as an idea struck her. Steven wasn’t Rose, but he had Rose’s gem. He was clearly able to fuse, and he had just as obviously begun exploring his human sexuality too. Steven loved Connie—Pearl couldn’t argue that, as much as she might like to—but would he be averse to having multiple partners? Steven had proclaimed how much he loved the Gems before, especially Pearl herself, but was it just familial love or something more? Could it become more?

Pearl knew that many human cultures throughout history had practiced polyamory, and that even self-proclaimed monogamous cultures were rarely as devoted as they seemed. Steven hadn’t been raised with any particular preconceived notions about monogamy, only what he might have picked up from television and Greg—and Greg certainly hadn’t turned away Amethyst when she had still wanted “play time” with him after he married Rose.

It was only Rose who had seemed uninterested in multiple partners after her relationship with Greg had gotten serious; she had never seemed to resent him sleeping with other women, even other Gems, but she had stopped indulging herself in the same manner. Pearl’s not-infrequent hints about wanting to “play” with Rose again had resulted only in oh-so-gentle disappointment.

To Pearl, Steven had always seemed like a combination of his parents’ best traits. He had Rose’s boundless compassion, sweet disposition, and gem powers, paired with Greg’s humble wisdom, earnest nature, and goofy charm. Would he be a combination of their attitudes to sex as well? Could he fuse with a Gem at all, or just with another human? There were so many questions they didn’t know the answers to.

Even with her recent boost in confidence, Pearl felt lonely a lot of the time. Was it wrong to want someone to help ease that loneliness? Pearl didn’t think so, at least as long as she was honest about it. Garnet had been angry about deceiving her to create Sardonyx—and rightfully so, Pearl had realized not long afterwards. That breach of trust was just one more thing in a long line of things to be ashamed of, she supposed, but she had done her best to be better than that since then.

Pearl had always known that she would have to let Steven go someday. But, she mused, part of letting go meant treating him as an equal—and an equal was someone she could fuse with, in the human way or the Gem way. Would he want to? She supposed that there was really only one way to find out.

As Steven and Connie drifted off to sleep, Pearl stood up and crept to the bathroom to clean off her hands and allow her gem to use its power to clean her clothing as well. She couldn’t go back on mission with the smell of masturbation clinging to her. Beyond it being unseemly, Amethyst had a nose like a bloodhound and would never let Pearl hear the end of it. As she cleaned up, she started thinking about how to approach Steven about the possibilities. Perhaps the best way was through Connie—after all, she couldn’t imagine Steven saying no to both of them.

Maybe there was some potential for “training” there too. So many opportunities lay ahead…

To be continued…


End file.
